


Halloween Prompts

by blarkeontheark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Prompts, I'll add more characters as I write more, M/M, also mackson, and bellarke, and clexa, everyone ships at least one of these, niytavia ftw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkeontheark/pseuds/blarkeontheark
Summary: 4 Prompts:Niytavia: “if i’m not flickering the lights and you’re not flickering the lights, then who else is in the room with us?”Bellarke: person a and person b meet at the grocery store on halloween night to buy more candy and proceed to fight over the last bagClexa: “well, one of us has to change and it’s not going to be me” / person a and person b show up at a halloween party in the same costumeMackson: “Oh my god, I think the crystal ball is working. The spirits are telling me you’re a dumbass.”





	1. Ghosts, Maybe?

“Well, you took forever.”

Niylah hid a grin as she stepped into the flat she shared with Octavia. The girl was already sprawled on the sofa, surrounded by a veritable tower of Twizzlers, a bowl of popcorn and a separate bowl of mini chocolate bars balanced on each knee. The TV remote was on her left, poised to press play on Oculus.

“We’ve seen this movie three times,” Niylah groaned. “Can’t we branch out?”

“Absolutely not.”

“This is the only horror movie you’ve ever seen.”

“Not true. I watched The Shining,” Octavia objected, patting the sofa beside her. “Sit. Eat candy. Did you get the stuff?”

“You make it sound like drugs, Octavia.” Niylah reached into the plastic bag she carried and handed her the bag of peanut M&Ms and the bottle of iced tea. “Also, everyone’s seen The Shining. Doesn’t count.”

“Good.” Octavia ignored the last comment. “Sit.”

Niylah complied. Octavia reached forward and hit play, twining her arm around the other girl’s shoulders. Niylah relaxed, letting the sugar rush overwhelm her as the kids on-screen hammered the mirror with golf clubs.

Her eyes were slowly sliding closed, and Octavia’s shoulder was really very comfortable, and the sound of Kit-Kats breaking in half was slowly settling into a rhythm. Snap, crunch, crunch, crunch. Snap, crunch, crunch, crunch.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Octavia announced, hitting pause. “God, Niylah, are you asleep? You’re the lamest Halloween date ever.”

“So sue me,” Niylah yawned, cocooning into the warm spot on the sofa as Octavia stood up.

As soon as she heard the toilet flush, the lights began to dim, and then brighten again rapidly.

“Stop that,” Niylah grumbled.

“What?” Octavia called.

“I said, stop that.”

There was a long pause.

“Stop what?”

Niylah stood up. “Whatever you’re doing in there with the light switch.”

“I’m not doing anything with the light switch.” The door swung open and Octavia stepped out of the bathroom, holding up her hands as evidence.

“You’re not messing with the lights?”

As if to prove her point, the lights plunged into complete darkness, then flickered rapidly.

For the first time since Niylah had known her, Octavia looked slightly unnerved. “If I’m not flickering the lights, and you’re not flickering the lights…”

“…then who else is in the room with us?” Niylah finished.

The TV snapped off along with the lights, and the girls were plunged into complete darkness.

“Who’s there?” Niylah called dumbly, fully aware she sounded exactly like a person in a horror movie.

“I’ll fucking fight you,” Octavia threatened. “Come at me, ghost boy.”

“It could be a girl.”

“Niylah, this is not the time for—“

“Octavia?” Niylah fumbled for her phone. Crap, she’d left it on the counter by the door. “Octavia!”

The lights turned on, but her girlfriend was nowhere in sight.

“Octavia!”

“I’m here.” Octavia’s voice was across the room.

“Where did you go?”

The room was flooded with light again. Octavia stood by the switch, flipping it on as fast as it flipped off.

“This ghost is pissed,” she growled. “Fuck off! Go haunt someone else’s house.”

Niylah’s mouth opened, then closed. “I…”

“Sorry. Have you never dealt with ghosts before?” Octavia whooped as the light switch stayed in place. “My brother’s house is haunted. He gets them all the time.”

“Uh, Octavia…”

“Not that big a deal, really.”

“Octavia.”

“What?”

Niylah stepped over to the switch, feeling the air above it. Sure enough, her hand caught an almost invisible string, leading up to…the vent in the ceiling.

“Not a ghost,” Niylah said, slightly relieved. “Our dumbass upstairs neighbor.”

Octavia balled her fists. “RAVEN!”

There was the faint sound of howling laughter.


	2. Discount Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke: person a and person b meet at the grocery store on halloween night to buy more candy and proceed to fight over the last bag

Bellamy stepped into the brightly lit drugstore, shaking the light rain out of his hair. He could still hear screams from down the street as kids chased each other, laughing and yelling.

At 23, he could hardly trick-or-treat, so he would accept a discount bag of Snickers and Hocus Pocus as the way his night would go. 

But as he wandered into the candy aisle, he was dismayed to find that every shelf was empty, except a mixed bag of Hershey’s chocolates.

“Damn it,” he mumbled, reaching to grab the bag.

Someone caught at his wrist.

He turned his head to see a shorter blonde girl next to him. She was wearing a sweatshirt, leggings and Ugg boots, her pale hair was tied back in a half-knot, and a scowl adorned her round face. 

“Hands off,” she said sternly.

Bellamy’s hand tightened around the bag. “I don’t think so, princess.”

“Dude. You do not want to know the way my night is going. I need that candy.”

“Let me guess, you and your friends ran out of candy to give to the sweet kids on your block?” Bellamy asked mockingly. 

The girl blinked. “Actually, I had to attend my ex-boyfriend’s funeral, and while I was there, his other girlfriend showed up. Also an entire gang he’d managed to piss off, so I had to deal with them. To make matters worse, my mom is going out with the man that got my father killed. Also, I’m on my period.”

Bellamy’s mouth dropped open. “God. I’m…sorry.”

She gave him an exasperated look. “I didn’t want to play the pity card, because I don’t want your pity. But I do want that candy.” She arched a brow. “Why did you so desperately need it, again?”

“College is rough?” Bellamy offered. “My sister won’t speak to me because I don’t get along with her boyfriend. Which is not great, because I basically raised her.”

She squeezed his wrist, which she still had no released. “I’m sorry.”

“No pity here, either.”

She finally dropped her hand and laughed. “My name is Clarke, by the way. Clarke Griffin.”

“Bellamy Blake.”

They stared at the bag of chocolates.

“Are you doing anything right now?” Bellamy asked impulsively. “Because I don’t see a reason we can’t hang out and watch a movie. Share the candy.”

“As a matter of fact, I’m not,” Clarke said. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer, Bellamy Blake.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Bellamy grabbed the candy. “I’ll pay for that, if you tell me more about the whole gang thing. I bet you have a good story.”

“Do I ever. It’s actually led by this really cute girl…”

As they walked out of the drugstore and down the street, Bellamy reflected that just ten minutes ago, he’d been having the worst Halloween of his life.

Now it wasn’t so bad.


	3. Clary Squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa: “well, one of us has to change and it’s not going to be me” or person a and person b show up at a halloween party in the same costume

“Where are you?”

Clarke peered around the corner of Arkadia Lane as her hands tightened around the steering wheel. “Raven, I’ll be there in five. Promise.”

“You better be.” Clarke heard the three beeps as the call disconnected, and her phone resumed blaring Sia through the spacious Rover.

As soon as Clarke pulled into the driveway, she adjusted her red wig and checked her runes for smudging. It was Raven Reyes’s annual Halloween bash, (costumes required, thank you very much) and she had made a token effort as Clary Fray from Shadowhunters. It wasn’t exactly a costume that required a lot of thought, and half the people at the party would probably have no idea who Clary was or what the strange symbols scrawled across her skin were, but it was good enough for Raven.

As expected, Monster Mash was obliterating all other noise in the room, but Raven grinned as she opened the door in a fairly unoriginal but typical black cat costume. “Come in,” she yelled. “You look great. Hey, you know who’s gonna be here soon?”

“Who?” Clarke pushed a scratchy red curl over her shoulder.

Raven winked. “Lexa,” she mouthed.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Ever since she had mentioned to Raven that she thought Octavia Blake’s boyfriend’s friend Lexa Woods was pretty, Raven had been trying to play matchmaker for the two of them. Which seemed a good explanation for why Raven was so desperately trying to drag Clarke here tonight.

“You never let up.” Clarke shoved past her into the thick of the party. Octavia, in an unidentifiable metallic-looking costume, was spinning on the dance floor in a very un-Octavia-like fashion. Monty Green and Jasper Jordan were, as usual, hiding in the corner with a few bottles of moonshine. Raven glided through the party, mingling effortlessly with six different people, while Clarke skirted awkwardly around her ex-boyfriend Finn and tried not to catch the eye of a girl she’d had a one-night stand with last year.

“Great costume,” someone yelled in Clarke’s ear. She turned to see Harper McIntyre, in a Wonder Woman costume, sidling up to her. “Clary, right? I used to watch that show.”

“Did you read the books?” Clarke fired back playfully.

“Oh, Griffin. You know I don’t read.”

The door flew open again, and Clarke craned her neck to see who was at the door. Raven’s hand flew to her mouth, and Clarke’s eyes finally adjusted.

It was Clary Fray.

No, it was someone in a Clary Fray costume. A very familiar someone with an unfair green-eyed advantage.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Clarke muttered.

“Oh my God.” Raven spun and disappeared up the stairs, most likely to get a better vantage point of the two Clarys.

Lexa strolled in, nodding to Raven, stopping dead when her eyes fell on Clarke. The two stared at each other, sizing each other up. Harper stopped to gape at them. Someone actually turned the music down.

“Is that you, Clarke?” Lexa finally asked.

Clarke bit her lip, trying desperately not to laugh. “Well, one of us has to change, and it’s not going to be me.”

“Absolutely not.”

Clarke folded her arms at the exact time Lexa did. Above them, she could hear Raven snickering. 

“Come on.” Harper grabbed Clarke’s arm, pulling her away from the stand-off. “Your runes are neater than hers, anyway.”

“Lies,” Lexa called after them.

It was an hour of candy and an accidental encounter with orange vodka later when Clarke bumped into Lexa again. It was impossible to say who had a better costume—Lexa’s boots were almost a replica, but Clarke’s wig was better quality.

“So,” Lexa said, breaking the silence. “Who’s the AU version?”

Clarke snorted. “We both are.”

Lexa glanced backwards, where Raven was watching them gleefully. “Is it super weird if I want to make out with someone in exactly the same costume as me?”

Clarke grinned. “Guess we’d better find out.”

The pictures on Instagram two hours later consisted of a drunk Wonder Woman with her arms around a boy with a bottle of moonshine, a black cat with flawless eyeliner peeking out from above the railing and laughing, and two redheaded Shadowhunters kissing behind the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @natblid-a


End file.
